


Madness Within

by casstayinmyass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Godfather Sirius Black, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Harry is very confused, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black Lives, Smoking, Temporary Character Death, based on a gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: After another adventure, Remus thinks Sirius is dead, and goes (a little) insane.





	Madness Within

Based on [this gif](https://media.giphy.com/media/2ZuXSAzsNbJT2/giphy.gif) of David Thewlis. Lol.

* * *

 "Harry!"

"Harry, come quick!"

Ron and Hermione badgered the brunette as he sat in the library, pulling at him. The three had just gotten back from an incredibly dangerous adventure to seek out a particular death eater who had been threatening to attack Hogwarts. Along the way, they had had the help of Harry's godfather, who was currently licking his wounds-- figuratively and literally-- after being viciously attacked. Harry himself was exhausted, worrying over Sirius and trying to heal from his own wounds, but school waited for no one. He closed the book he had been trying to study.

"What is it?" Harry asked in alarm, "I-Is someone hurt?"

"Not exactly," Hermione winced.

"I reckon someone will be though," Ron whined, and Harry got up, following the two down the corridors. They eventually made it to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and Harry frowned at his friends.

"Is it in here?" he asked.

"Yeah... _he_ is," Ron swallowed. Confused at what could rattle his friends so badly, Harry swung open the door, and stopped. There, at the front of the classroom, was Harry's other godparent-- the one a little more prone to concern.

"Tell him I love him, and what does he do?! Goes and gets himself killed it what he does, haha! Yes! Yes, of course, this is Padfoot we're talking about, haaa..."

At the front, Remus Lupin was pacing, staring up at the ceiling, and muttering to himself. Harry had to admit, he looked utterly insane-- his hair was all matted and crazy, his eyes were half-lidded, and he had his dressing gown on. From his mouth hung both a muggle cigarette, and a smaller rolled up one, from which he was taking quick and obsessive puffs from.

"You furry bastard, you owe me one!" Remus shook his fist at the ceiling, "You've owed me one our entire lives, and now you go and die. Shame on you! Do you hear me? How could you?!"

"Bonkers, I tell you," Ron shook his head.

"Shut up," Hermione muttered, hitting him, and Ron rubbed his arm.

"Professor--" Harry began, approaching slowly. Remus turned on his heel, and gave a big smile.

"Harry! Come to wallow in mutual depression with me, your godfather? Sorry, your second godfather? Second to the one that is not here?!"

"Um... no, actually," Harry said softly, and got closer, "You... you don't look so good."

Remus laughed, and took a drag from both of whatever was between his lips. Harry coughed, and waved the smoke away.

"Sir, you really shouldn't be doing that in here," Hermione said.

"Are you going to tattle on me?" Remus replied with a little flourish, and turned the smoke into a running dog in the air with his wand. He was being completely unlike himself-- he was always a sensible sort of fellow, if not a bit of an amusing mess every now and again. Never this loopy.

"Professor Lupin, are you alright?" Hermione asked. 

"My husband is dead, Miss Granger," Remus rolled his eyes over to her lazily, giving her a look. "Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine."

"About that..." Harry said, "Remus, he's--"

"What?" Remus cut in, plucking the cigarettes from his mouth with each hand and flicking ash from them, "Are you going to tell me how heroically he died? Are you going to tell me how he was wearing his best coat? I'm sure he was, the stylish git..."

"Wha?" Ron whispered, making a face. Hermione stepped on his toe, giving the teacher a sympathetic look. Remus put a hand against his forehead, sniffling.

"Oh good Merlin, I want to run my fingers through that hair just one more time, just _once_ more, oh cruel fates--"

"No!" Harry stopped him, "Remus, listen! Sirius isn't--"

Just then, the doors to the classroom banged open, and Harry let out a frustrated noise. It was probably McGonagall or Snape, who most likely smelled the smoke... they were in for it now.

"So... you've finally lost it. Over me, no less."

They all turned, and saw Sirius come in the door. He held open his arms, smirking, and Remus nearly fainted. Sirius quickly ran over, and caught his swaying husband. He smirked, and plucked the cigarette out of his mouth.

"You shouldn't have, Moony." He took a deep drag, exhaling in content. "Been a while." Then he noticed the other one dangling from Remus' stupefied lips, and stole that, taking a drag on that one too.  

"Ah, muggle-herb. I love this plant. Harry, care to try some?" he held out the joint, and Hermione slapped Harry's hand down as Remus slapped Sirius' down as well.

"No," the werewolf muttered, and Sirius laughed.

"Moons, you're back!"  

"Put that out," Remus groaned, straightening himself up. "Both of them, oh, smoking gives a headache. God, I need some butterbeer. No, lots of it. And chocolate."

"Thought you might say that, love," Sirius said, and dug around in his back pocket. "For you." Remus snatched the bar of chocolate, proceeded to eat the whole thing angrily, and tossed the wrapper over his shoulder. Finally, he threw his arms around the shorter man, and squeezed him tight.

"I thought I'd lost you, my dearest," he whispered, pressing kisses all over his face.

"Evidently," Sirius looked around, noticing the drawn curtains and the organ music emanating from the record player. He then turned, and gave Remus a long kiss, a needed kiss.

"Alright," the animagus said, clearing his throat, "You three have been a marvelous help restoring my husband's, eh... sanity."

The three nodded dumbly, watching, and as Sirius started to untie a hazily-grinning Remus' dressing gown, he noticed them still there.

"I'll see you later, Harry," he encouraged, "Bye!"

The three nodded knowingly, and nearly tripped over themselves running out.

McGonagall walked by as they were coming out, and sniffed. "Is that muggle smoke I smell?" She gave them a pointed look, and Hermione stepped forward.

"No, ma'am. We were getting private lessons from Professor Lupin, when Ron's wand backfired and set the poor man on fire. The entire room smells like smoke!"  

Minerva lifted her nose, but smiled a little as she caught a glimpse of the two men _reacquainting_ through the crack in the door.

"Very well, you three. Don't you have studying to do?"


End file.
